Football Fields and Apologies
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Rachel's apology to Puck. The baby's daddy bomb has just dropped and rachel is feeling guilty. Rachel goes looking for a certain stud!


AN: Just a random one-shot that popped into my head. Set in the season finale after the baby's daddy bomb drops. This is my first time writing for Glee, and I'm not very happy with the way I wrote Puck and Rachel so maybe you guys could give me a few helpful tips? Greatly appreciated! : ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Puck *tears* or Rachel or anything to do with Glee!

* * *

Rachel hesitantly made her way toward the football field, stopping every so often to reconsider her decision. The football field was not a place she was familiar with. In fact, Rachel could only honestly say she had only been there once when she was looking for Puck. Ironic that the same person would be what called her there now.

Contrary to the belief of the entire glee club, Rachel was not the bitch they currently believed her to be. While on the surface it appeared what she had done was for her benefit alone, it was actually for the benefit of all involved. Truly.

Rachel paused at the entrance to the football field. Okay…so she was a bitch. Rachel sighed and scanned her eyes over the bleachers. Not seeing Puck anywhere, Rachel turned to leave and search somewhere else and bumped into a hard chest.

Rachel stumbled back and would have ended up on the ground if it weren't for the muscular arms that reached out to steady her. Rachel regained her balance and looked up to see Puck glaring down at her. Rachel smiled shyly.

"Puck, hi!" Rachel squeaked.

Puck raised an eyebrow and walked around Rachel and into the field. "What are you doing here, Berry?" He called over his shoulder.

Rachel turned and hurried after him. "Well, I was searching for you for the purpose of ensuring that you were alright."

Puck rolled his eyes as he sat down on the nearest bleacher. "English please."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she slowly sat down beside him.

Puck laughed bitterly. "Am I alright? Well, my best friend hates me for knocking up his girlfriend and the mother of my unborn kid wants nothing to do with me."

Rachel hung her head and wrung her hands together in her lap nervously. "I'm really sorry, Puck." She said softly.

Puck laughed again. "Why? You got what you wanted. Finn probably won't speak to Quinn ever again."

Rachel returned her eyes to his, shaking her head. "I know that everyone thinks that's why I did this, but it's not." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes, I did this for me, but not _only_ me. I did it for Finn too, and for you."

"How the hell is any of this to my benefit?" Puck demanded.

"I admit things didn't turn out quite how I had planned but…I overheard Mercedes telling Kurt that you were the father and she said that you told her you wanted to help but Quinn wouldn't let you. She said you seemed sincere. I knew neither of you were going to tell Finn so I thought if I did and if he knew, than maybe you could." Rachel explained.

Puck stared intently at Rachel, surprised by her confession. Despite what some people, mainly Quinn, though he wasn't stupid. He knew Rachel did this mainly for herself, but still…

"I did consider you in my decision, Puck. Ultimately I felt it was best for everyone. I know I shouldn't have said anything and I'm truly sorry."

Puck took his eyes off Rachel and sat back in the bleachers. "Forget about it, Berry."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Thank you. Are you and Finn going to be okay?" Rachel asked slowly.

Puck shrugged. "Eventually. It'll take awhile, but we'll be alright."

"How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"We've been best friends since we were like 5. It takes a lot to mess that up, granted this is some pretty fucked up shit but...I don't know."

Rachel nodded. "And you and Quinn? Is she going to let you be apart of this?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "That will probably take more work. Don't work about it." Rachel nodded again.

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, broken when Rachel slowly stood. She turned to face Puck.

"Well, I should probably go and apologize to Quinn, and see how Finn's doing."

Puck squinted up at Rachel. "You haven't seen Finn yet?" He asked, surprised. Rachel shook her head. "Huh, I figured that'd be the first place you went."

Rachel smiled. "I figured you needed me more. And that I owed you an apology first."

Puck nodded. "So…does this mean were friends again or something."

"We were never friends, Puck." Rachel smiled to show that she was kidding. "But I suppose we can be."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Stranger things have happened."

"I'll see you later, Noah."

"Later, Berry."

Puck watched as Rachel walked out of the field. She turned and waved to him. Puck rolled his eyes but lifted his hand anyway. Puck shook his head and continued staring at the field. _Maybe Berry wasn't that bad… but she still makes me want to set myself on fire._

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
